deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg vs The Terminator
Cyborg vs the Terminator is a what if? Fight. Description Which half human half cyborg will dismantle the other. Beginning Wiz: As technology grows bigger and bigger, we are able to build more, like robots. Boomstick: Cyborg, of the Teen Titans. Wiz: And Terminator, the time traveling assassin. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Cyborg Wiz: Cyborg AKA Victor Stone was once a professional, high school football player. Boomstick: But after an insane accident, he became a robotic, professional high school football player....Nah, he joined the Teen Titans and then the Justice League. Wiz: .....OK? Boomstick: Cyborg's main way of attacking is with his Sonic Cannons built into his arms. These cannons can fire projectiles strong enough to destroy walls and harm meta humans. Wiz: With both of his Sonic Cannons combined, he can fire an all powerful laser beam. Boomstick: He also contains some other gadgets in his arms, like a torch, or a flashlight. Wait what? Wiz: Ok, some weapons are kind of useless, but there are some useful ones like his retractable claws, which can also be used for a grappling hook. Boomstick: He also has built in hammers in his arms. OK, this is getting weird. First torches, now hammers? Wiz: His chest also contains an assortment of gadgets, like a set of missiles he can fire. Boomstick: It also contains a boxing glove, missile launchers, and more claws! Wiz: His shoulders contain weapons too, like missile launchers and high frequency speakers. On his back, he can create a cannon and can also use it as a jet pack. Boomstick: His most powerful weapon however, is the Golden Omegadrome armor, which is a golden armor that actually makes him much stronger than normal, allowing him to lift up to 15 tons. Wiz: Cyborg was once a Green Lantern, managed to defeat Darkseid once, and he has an impressive IQ of 170. Boomstick: However, he's lazy and likes to yell....a lot. Cyborg: It's the man, not the machine. Terminator Wiz: Arnold Schwarzenegger AKA The Terminator AKA the T-800 is one mean killing machine. Boomstick: He's also given Arnold a hella huge paycheck! Wiz: Terminator's main way of attacking is with his various firearms that he received from Skynet to assassinate John Connor. Boomstick: The M-27 Plasma Rifle is a powerful assault rifle that is extremely heavy to the point where a normal man can't lift it. Wiz: The AMT Hardballer is a powerful sniping gun that has a laser lock for perfect accurancy. Boomstick: The Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun is a 12 gauge shotgun that acts like a normal shotgun, so who gives a shit. Wiz: The M79 Grenade Launcher lets the Terminator rapid fire grenades. Boomstick: And then there's my personal favorite, the Handheld GE M134 Minigun, a rapid firing gun that fires up to 2,000-6,000 bullets per minute! Wiz: But his most powerful attack is not one he normally performs. When he is in critical condition, he will bust out one last attack that can kill you instantly: Detonation of his Hydrogen Fuel Cells. Boomstick: This attack is a giant ass explosion, strong enough to destroy buildings! Wiz: Terminator has defeated much stronger models than himself, has survived being dragged through an entire city, and is strong enough to lift cars with ease. Boomstick: However, he's weak to water and he's extremely slow. Terminator: Hasta la vista, baby! Fight The Terminator is causing havoc in a random city, which catches the attention of Cyborg. Terminator: Leave now if you want to live. Cyborg: You first! Fight Cyborg creates a Sonic Cannon on his arm and fires projectiles at Terminator, who takes them out with his Plasma Rifle. Terminator then fires three shots at Cyborg, piercing Victor's armor and stunning him. Terminator then pulls out his Hardballer and shoots Cyborg in the head, who creates an energy shield to block the bullet. Terminator: You will not live! Terminator then pulls out his mini gun and rapid fires at Cyborg, who creates an energy shield to block the bullets. Cyborg then creates a claw on his arm and grapples on to the Terminator, pulling Terminator towards him. Cyborg then creates a mallet and whacks Terminator a few times before slamming him backwards with his Arm Cannon before shooting a projectile in the air, juggling the T-800. Cyborg: This is too easy! Cyborg then creates a missile launcher on his shoulder, rapid firing missiles at the Terminator. Terminator hides behind a car, shielding him from the explosion before pulling out his Plasma Rifle and firing at Cyborg's chest, stunning him. Terminator walks up towards Cyborg, firing the Plasma Rifle multiple times, each one hitting Cyborg. When Terminator reaches him, he punches Cyborg a few times before kicking him backwards, slamming Cyborg into a car. Terminator then pulls out his Grenade Launcher and fires it at Cyborg, who throws it back at the Terminator, causing Terminator to explode. However, Terminator survives, his human skin being completely gone. Cyborg shoots a Sonic Cannon projectile at Terminator's legs, causing him to fall down. In a last ditch effort, he detonates his Hyrdrogen Fuel Cells. Terminator: You are terminated! Cyborg: Not on my watch. Cyborg then summons both of his Arm Cannons and fires at the Terminator, causing the Terminator to explode from the sheer power of the hyper beam. KO Cyborg: Booya! Post Fight Boomstick: While the Terminator had more weapons, Cyborg easily took every other category. Terminator's guns wouldn't do much damage to Cyborg, considering that Cyborg has taken multiple bullets before with little damage. Cyborg's technology is easily superior to Terminator, which made it hard for Terminator to harm him. Wiz: In all honesty, Cyborg could've ended the fight just by hacking Arnold. And while the Hydrogen Fuel Cell explosion is strong, Cyborg has many ways to avoid it. He could destroy Terminator immediately with his Arm Cannon laser beam or just create a force field to protect him. Boomstick: Looks like Arnold was Terminated. Wiz: The winner is Cyborg. Next time on Death Battle ???: When I'm crouching, you can make me do the Duck Walk! Cool, huh? ???: Tremble in my darkness! LINK VS NIGHTMARE Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016